


Unfortunately, this wasn't just a dream

by dianamoth (lunaemoth)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Banquet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/dianamoth
Summary: Yuuri remembers/dreams bits and pieces of his drunken performance at the Banquet, but thinks its only his imagination (Phichit totally approves of this imagination).Chris clears things up and is a good pal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to a prompt sent to me by an anon on my [tumblr](http://dianamoth.tumblr.com/post/154552152015/just-read-sbhf-and-i-loved-it-i-was) and as such was published there first. 
> 
> This became an AU because I remembered way too late that Yuuri didn’t participate in the Four Continents and World Championships after the GPF. My bad. But, eh, I wanted to write Phichit and then it got away from me (as usual… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) so I think it’s for the best.
> 
>  
> 
> NB: I'm French, English isn't my first language and this isn't betaed so you can expect some mistakes. If anything bothers you please send me a nice comment with the correction.

**\-  A week after The Grand Prix Final -**

 

“Yuuri? Are you alright?” Phichit asked.

Shaking his head, Yuuri looked up from his bowl and smiled at his roommate. “Yeah. Sorry, just a weird dream I had.”

“Weird how?” His friend asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“You know… the embarrassing half-naked kind…”

“Oh.” Phichit nodded very seriously. “Well, if it was just _half_ -naked, that’s not too bad.”

“I was dancing on a pole dance with Christophe Giacometti.”

Phichit choked on his orange juice and coughed for a long minute. “Ok. _That’s_ weird.”

“I thought so too. No idea where does that dream come from,” Yuuri mumbled around his mouthful of toast.

“Do you have a crush on Chris, maybe?” Phichit asked innocently.

It was Yuuri’s turn to have his food go down the wrong way and he glared at his friend as he tried to catch his breath. “No! He is just a friend.”

“Of course he is, you only have eyes for Viktor after all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Yuuri grumbled with red cheeks.

“Anyway... dreams are weird sometimes. I dreamed I was the king of hamsters once.”

They laughed together and quickly finished their breakfast. Celestino was waiting for them at the rink. They had to prepare for the Four Continents Championship.

 

**\- A month after the Grand Prix Final -**

 

“What’s that song?”

“Mh?” Phichit looked up from his smartphone and listened carefully at the background music in the ice rink. “It’s ‘ _Murder on the dancefloor’_ , I think. Why?”

“It reminded me of something,” Yuuri said slowly, frowning. “Something about… dancing, I think.”

“Well, yeah, that makes sense. It’s in the name, the video clip and everything,” Phichit said teasingly.

“No, I mean… like _I_ had danced to it.”

Phichit chuckled. “Now, _that_ I’d like to see.”

Frowning, Yuuri looked around and, pleased to see that there were no-one looking, stood up from the bench. He took a few dance steps, focusing on this déjà vu feeling he had. “Something like this I think.”

Phichit tilted his head curiously. “You look like you’re drunk.”

Yuuri shook his head and laughed nervously. “Yeah, you’re right. This doesn’t make sense.” He rubbed the back of his head and sat down to put on his skates. “So, Celestino booked our rooms for the Four Continents. The hotel looks nice, with a private gym and everything.”

“Yeah? Cool. I hope they have good food.”

 

**\- Two months after the GPF - During the Four Continents Championship -**

 

“Hey, Just Dance Champion!”

Yuuri and Phichit stared at Jean-Jacques Leroy as he passed by them.

“You know him?” Phichit asked his friend.

“We crossed path at the GPF but I never talked to him,” Yuuri replied, bewildered. He frowned and stared at the social media addict. “Did you post those pictures of me playing Just Dance on Instagram?”

Phichit raised his hands in a show of innocence. “Never! You said no. I did as you asked. Which is a shame because, damn, your scores are the best, seriously!”

Baffled, Yuuri wondered: “How did he know then?”

“No idea,” Phichit admitted with a shrug. “Come on, let’s get ready for the warm up.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said gloomily, focusing on the most important thing he had to deal with and allowing his anxiety to come back full force as he did.

 

At the banquet a few days later, Yuuri and Phichit stayed together for the whole evening. Yuuri did his best to stay focused on his friend’s accomplishment, to be happy for the bronze Phichit had won, instead of being depressed by his own complete failure.

“Do you want more champagne, Yuuri?” Phichit asked at some point, smiling widely.

Yuuri looked at the flute and suddenly felt a little queasy. “Uh. No, thanks.” Maybe he had already drank too much. It was for the best that he stopped right now. He could remember that his last banquet had ended up way too early because of champagne.

“Jean-Jacques and his girlfriend are still looking at you oddly.”

Yuuri looked over his shoulder to the couple who was laughing as they stared at him. He looked down quickly. “You think there are mocking me for my falls?” He had one bad fall in each of his programs but he hadn’t been the only one and it wasn’t anything unusual in their sport.

“No. It’s more like they’re waiting for you to do something funny. It’s weird.”

“His girlfriend asked me when I’ll remove my vest, earlier,” Yuuri admitted.

“Uh. They’re really weird,” Phichit decided. “Come on, let’s move away from them, they’re creeping me out. Taste this hors d’oeuvre, it’s good.”

 

**\- 10 weeks after the GPF - 2 weeks after the Four Continents -**

 

“Tell me something nice or funny,” Phichit asked as he cradled his sprained wrist. He had had a bad fall during practice. His injured limb was neatly bandaged but the Thai was worried that it would hinder him in his training for the World Championships.

“Mh... I had another one of those weird dreams last night,” Yuuri admitted, staring at the night sky as they waited for their bus.

“Yeah?” Phichit perked up. “Another of the dancing ones? Did you show that Russian Junior punk who was the best again?” He asked gleefully.

Yuuri chuckled, embarrassed. It might have not been the best idea to tell Phichit in broad terms how he had met Yuri Plisetsky. He had been outraged in his behalf. Yuuri cleared his throat and scratched his cheek. “Ah, no, not this time. Mh…”

“Oh, this is big,” Phichit guessed at his face. “Come on, tell me, who was it this time?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri blurted out.

“Coool!” Phichit tried to applaud but remembered quickly how bad an idea it was. “So? Tell me everything! Were you naked? Pole-dancing?”

“No! We were perfectly clothed! I mean, he was… in a suit, and everything… I was too… except that my vest was gone, somehow. And we were dancing.”

“Dancing how, Yuuri?” Phichit asked urgently.

“Mh… some form of… tango, maybe?”

Phichit burst into laughter. “Was he the one leading? And you were…” He imitated the leg throwing tango move that a woman usually did.

“Ah… No, actually. I was the leader,” Yuuri admitted, looking at the ground with red cheeks.

“Oooh, I want to see this so bad,” Phichit admitted cheerfully before squeezing his friend’s shoulder. “You have the best dreams.”

“They’re very special lately,” Yuuri admitted. This one in particular had been really nice because Viktor looked like he was enjoying himself. It was a far cry from their awkward interaction at the GPF. It was just sad that he was reduced to dreaming about such things because the reality was pathetic.

 

**\- 14 weeks after the GPF - During the World Championships -**

 

“Yuuri!”

“Ah. Hello Chris,” Yuuri greeted the Swiss weakly. He had humiliated himself once again on the ice and wasn’t in a really great mood.

“Too bad for today, but you’ll get your revenge at the banquet, right?” Chris asked as he squeezed the Japanese’s shoulder.

“Revenge?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. We’re definitely having a dance off again, man. I’ve been practicing on the dance pole. I've new moves to show you!”

Yuuri froze and his eyes went impossibly wide. “What?” He squeaked.

“Come on, don’t be shy on me now. If I’ve to wait for you to be drunk on champagne, I will… even if it’s beyond me how you can get drunk with champagne…” Chris mused.

“WHAT?!” Yuuri repeated more loudly. He grabbed his friend by his vest and pulled to get him at his height. “Chris, what are you talking about?!”

Chris blinked at him for a few seconds before his eyebrows went up. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what, Chris?! What are you talking about?”

“The GPF banquet, of course! When you got drunk and we all danced! It was spectacular! I don’t remember ever having so much fun at one of those stuffy events…” Chris said cheerfully before frowning at his friend’s pale face. “You really don’t remember?”

“No!” Yuuri squeaked. “I mean, I had some… images but … I thought they were just dreams! You… you’re not pulling my leg, are you?”

“Certainly not,” Chris said before getting his phone out of his pocket. “Look, I’ve some photos and a video I think…”

Yuuri lost even more color as he watched the proof of his misdeeds, the confirmation that his dreams weren’t just dreams. Here he was, dancing with Viktor Nikiforov… and he didn’t remember any of it. “I… I need to leave,” he whispered in japanese, “I’m going to leave the country, right now, go back to Japan and never show my face ever again.”

“Yuuri? What’s wrong? You look deathly pale,” Phichit said worriedly as he appeared with Celestino.

“What did you tell him, Chris?” Celestino asked, frowning at the Swiss skater.

Chris waved his hands innocently. “I just showed him what happened at the GPF banquet, that’s all. It seems he didn’t remember…”

“What happened at the banquet?” Phichit asked curiously, immediately looking at Chris’ phone. He gaped at what he saw. “Oh my god! Yuuri! I thought those were just dreams?!” He looked up but Yuuri had disappeared. “Yuuri?!”

Celestino, who was looking over Phichit’s shoulder, swore. “Damn it, I knew I should have stayed with him. He told me he would be fine if I left with the other coaches… but he had a bad hangover the next day…”

The three of them went looking for Yuuri and Chris told them everything about that night, including the way he had dragged Yuuri back to his room personally.

“That’s good of you, Chris. Thank you,” Celestino breathed, reassured that someone had taken care of his pupil while he couldn’t.

“Oh, Yuuri must feel so embarrassed. He really thought those were just dreams,” Phichit said, his face creased in worry. “And now the way Jean-Jacques behaved at the Four Continents banquet finally makes sense…”

They passed by Viktor and his coach and Chris stopped to ask: “Hey, Viktor, did you see Yuuri Katsuki recently?”

“Yes, actually, this instant,” the Russian replied with a baffled expression, “as soon as he saw me he turned around. He looked like he had seen a ghost.”

“Where did he go?” Phichit asked.

“Toward the bathroom, I believe. Is something wrong?”

Phichit and Celestino left immediately but Chris lingered to say: “So, it appears that Yuuri doesn’t remember the GPF banquet.”

“Really?” Viktor asked, wide-eyed.

“Yep. He was too drunk. The only things he remembered, he thought they were dreams. I just showed him photos from that day and he freaked out. Too embarrassed.”

“Oh,” Viktor breathed, a hint of disappointment furrowing his brow.

Chris smirked. “Disappointed that he doesn’t remember asking you to be his coach? Or the hot tango you had?”

Viktor blinked, tilted his head and shrugged. “Both.”

Chris snickered. “Well, you can always offer to be his coach and lead him in a wild tango tomorrow.”

 

But at the banquet the next day, Yuuri didn’t appear. Phichit explained to Chris and Viktor that he was too embarrassed and refused to leave his hotel room. Nothing they said could change his mind.

“Well, that won’t do,” Chris decided and he went to grab two unopened bottles of champagne.

“Chris, what are you planning to do?” Viktor asked, more familiar with the Swiss’ impulsiveness than Phichit.

“If Yuuri won’t come to the party, the party will come to Yuuri,” Chris announced cheerfully, grabbing a few flutes while he was at it.

Phichit blinked then perked up. “Great idea! But… can we?” He asked, looking at the bottles and glasses then around them.

“We’re just going a few floors up,” Chris pointed out, “and I’ve already greeted every sponsor and official that needed my attention so I’m free! You do what you want, though. Just tell me which room Yuuri is in.”

“I’m coming with you,” Phichit decided impulsively, although he still looked around as if he expected someone to stop them. “Yuuri would feel better if I’m there.”

“Awesome. Viktor?”

The World Champion hesitated, glancing at his coach.

Chris shrugged. “Your loss. Let’s go, Phichit.” He threw an arm around the Thai’s shoulders and dragged him out of the room. “No-one will ever stop you if you look confident enough.” He explained to the younger skater.

They stepped into an elevator and Phichit looked giddy at the prospect of getting away with their escape.

Viktor jogged to catch up before the doors closed and grinned at them. “Yakov is going to kill me,” he said jovially.

Chris dropped the bottles in Phichit’s arms and offered his hand for a high-five.

Just before the doors closed, hands grabbed them and pulled them opened once again, showing the frowning face of a young skater who glared at Viktor. “Where are you going?! You’re not leaving me back there alone!” He screeched.

“Oh, Yuri,” Viktor greeted him cheerfully, “we’re going to have our own little party. Want to join us?”

“I didn’t bring orange juice,” Chris pointed out teasingly.

“We’ve some in the room’s fridge,” Phichit offered when the Junior made an offended face, although he stared at Yuri distrustfully.

“Make your choice, Yuri, but either way we’ve to go. Yuuri Katsuki is waiting for us,” Viktor said.

“If you’re mean to Yuuri, I’ll throw you out,” Phichit warned with his arms crossed around the bottles, now certain that was the Junior punk he had been told about.

“What? The Japanese loser? What has he to do with you running away?” Yuri grumbled as he stepped into the elevator. Once they had explained everything to him, Yuri clenched his jaws and fists. “The fuck?! I can’t believe this idiot doesn’t remember a thing! I fucking beat his ass during that dance and he doesn’t remember it?”

“Funny, that’s not how I remember it,” Chris said, bringing his hand to his chin. “Pretty sure that drunk!Yuuri was unbeatable. I mean, that sway of his hips alone…”

“Shut up, old man!” Yuri screeched. “I’ll show you who is the best! We’re doing a repeat! Tonight!”

“That’s the spirit,” Chris agreed with a laugh.

 

They barged in Yuuri and Phichit’s room without even knocking. Yuuri was curled up under his covers and he peeked over them to see what was all this noise. They only saw his tousled hair and wide eyes before he squeaked and hid.

Phichit jumped on his friend’s bed and told him reassuringly, in a soft voice just for him to hear: “Yuuri. Look, we’ve decided to come and party here. Everyone wants to have fun with you and they don’t think less of you for what happened at the GPF.”

Yuuri peeked once again over the blanket, glancing toward the other three men checking the fridge and trying to find something for Yuri’s young palate. “Not even Viktor?”

“No, promise! He was rather disappointed that you weren’t coming to the banquet.”

Hesitant, Yuuri sat up, but as soon as Chris hold out a glass of champagne to him, he shook his head and backed up against the headboard. “No, no, no, I’m not drinking alcohol! That’s how bad things happen!”

“Yuuri, you can’t call that night a _bad_ thing,” Chris replied disapprovingly with an affected tone, “it’s a dear memory of mine.”

“We had a lot of fun,” Viktor agreed cheerfully.

“I totally beat your ass at dancing!” Yuri shouted, pointing at him fiercely while cradling his soda bottle.

Left gaping, Yuuri stared at them until the affronted face of Yuri, who reminded him of a furious kitten, prompted him to say (in a pure reflex gained from years of sibling relationship): “I’m pretty sure you didn’t.”

Yuri immediately screeched and grabbed him by the wrist. “That’s it! I’ll show you! Up! Up, you sloth! I’m going to beat you right now!”

Chris and Viktor burst into laughter as Phichit cheerfully used his phone to provide them music.

Yuuri was the only one of them who wasn’t in a suit but, considering they lost more and more clothing items as time passed by, it soon didn’t matter much.

They pushed the single beds together at some point and ended up sleeping across them in a pile toward the wee hours of the morning.

 

When Yuuri was awoken by a knock at the door, he had the surprise to find himself curled up between Phichit at his front and Viktor at his back. The World Champion’s face was so close to his neck that he could feel his breathing and he had thrown a leg over Yuuri’s.

There was another knock at the door. Yuuri scrambled to get out of the pile despite the groans of protests he got in return. He opened the door to find an unimpressed Yakov Felstman. Yuuri hunched his shoulders at the glare he received.

“Are they here?” The coach growled.

Yuuri nodded quickly.

Yakov stepped in and grabbed his wayward pupils by their belts, pulling them off the bed without mercy. “Irresponsible idiots, both of you!” Yakov shouted, startling everyone awake. “Up! To your rooms, now! It’s ten in the morning! We’ve a flight to catch in four hours!”

The two Russians scrambled to obey, although Viktor sent them a wave behind the back of his coach with a cheerful grin as they left.

“So,” Chris commented after a few yawns, “good night. We should do that again sometime,” he decided, ruffling his hair. He was only in his underwear but that didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Let’s not,” Yuuri whispered in reply, still embarrassed, but feeling slightly better over the GPF banquet nonetheless.

 

Despite their crazy night, what he had said to Viktor at the banquet never came up.

When Viktor appeared in Yu-topia a month later, after the ‘ _Stay close to me’_ video went viral, and he announced he’ll become Yuuri’s coach, Yuuri was pretty sure that this was just a big joke.

Yurio arriving to Hasetsu and screaming bloody murder convinced him this was perfectly real and he refused to lose the opportunity. Viktor had already seen him at his worst and he still decided to be his coach! There was no way Yuuri would let him go!


End file.
